cosmos_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
'''Hero Cards '''are the main characters used by players in the game to battle in the Story Mode, Monolith's Ruin, Edgar's Mine, Rina's Lab, PvP, Guild Wars, Raids, and World Bosses. Each Hero is divided into various grades based on its Star Rating, Class Type, and Combat Weapon. Sacrificing cards of the same star rating allows cards to evolve, given a new random card with a higher star rating. However, you cannot obtain origin 4+ star rating cards through evolution. You can also perform transcendence, it increases the star rating of your card while remaining the same card. All cards come in the five different combat weapon variations or attributes of cannon, gun, and sword. Certain cards have different base star ratings, the higher the origin star rating, the higher the base stats of that card. Additionally, cards come in various types based on their roles (ranger, tank, healer, multi, and awakening and upgrade materials). In order to battle, each hero possesses its own set of skills which it uses to attack, as well as to provide buffs and statuses, and even heal. The stats of a card determine the strength of its attacks and skills. Furthermore, a card's stats can be enhanced by powering it up by sacrificing other cards through upgrade, equpping gear, and leveling up your card skills by sacrificing a duplicate of the card. You can also combine cards to create an even stronger card with a higher star rating. __TOC__ Card Navigator Card Data Each card posses different ★ ratings that caps the maximum level of the card. * ★1 Card Level Cap: 20 * ★2 Card Level Cap: 25 * ★3 Card Level Cap: 30 * ★4 Card Level Cap: 35 * ★5 Card Level Cap: 40 * ★6 Card Level Cap: 45 As the card ★ rarity increases, the color of the ★ also changes from white, green, blue, purple, yellow, to pink. Card Classes Each card is classified as Ranger, Tank, Healer, and Multi. * Ranger: High Attack * Tank: High Defense * Healer: Heal, Support * Multi: Balanced The battle system has two rows and the cards on the first row gets the most of the incoming damage. So it is best to place your tanks in the front and the rangers/healers/multi on the second row. Card Base Each card has different Origin ★ rating. The higher the Origin ★ rating, the higher base stats it provides for the card. Although you can evolve cards to get a higher ★ rating, you won't be able to obtain a Origin ★4 or more through evolution. Keep in mind that a card that has a lower Origin ★ rating does not mean that it is weaker, the hero skills weigh in heavily during battle. Card Rarity Each card has a ★ rarity. and only those that are ★3 and above are able to be evolved randomly or selectively through transcendence. Transcendence allows you to increase the ★ rating of your original card. To conduct transcendence requires additional materials other than another card that is of same ★ rating with a +5 upgrade. Combat Wheel There are three types of weapons that a card may be using. It might be a cannon, a knife, or a gun. It follows a transitive sequence where each weapon is stronger against another and weaker against another. * Knife > Cannon > Gun * Gun > Knife > Cannon * Cannon > Gun > Knife It will matter greatly as you progress through the game that your deck composition has to be the dominant weapon during battles. Category:Card Data Category:Card Classes Category:Card Base Category:Card Rarity